Shattered Like Glass
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: How does it feel when you see the girl you love with your best friend? Not good, but sometimes a heartbreak is just what you need to open your eyes. Written in Matty's perspective.


I held tightly onto the wheel of my car. I drove as fast as I could to the dance, I need to tell her how I feel. As I arrived at the school I pulled my car into the park and then walked inside. A few of my friends greeted me as I arrived, I tried to be friendly but I had bigger things on my mind. A slow song was playing as I walked around searching for her.

I spotted her crazy best friend Tamara dancing with some guy, I figured she had to be nearby. As I finally found her I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked gorgeous, she was in this red dress that fit her slight curves perfectly and her long brown hair followed her as she danced. But as I took a step back I couldn't believe my eyes. She had her arms draped around a guy's shoulders , her head was lying gently on his shoulder.

I was too late. I could feel my heart breaking as I watched her, dancing so carefree with this guy like I never meant anything to her. As the song stopped, the guy turned around. He had short blond hair, he had a skinny build with a huge goofy smile on his face, Jake.

Jenna looked over, finally noticing me. She was about to turn away when Jake spotted me, he smiled and waved. He gently pulled Jenna over to me.

"Hey," Jake greeted.

Tears built up in my eyes as I looked at Jenna.

"Where is your date?" Jake asked.

"I messed up and made a huge mistake, and now she is with another guy" I said as I fought back the tears.

"Dude that sucks, where is she?" Jake asked as he looked around.

"Jenna, can I ask you something? Do you think it's too late?" I asked as hot sour tears ran down my cheek. She looked at me and then back at Jake. Then she lightly grabbed Jake's hand. It was over.

"Sorry," she said, I looked into her eyes, they were starting to water up too. But she looked back at Jake and smiled.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I turned around and left. I wiped the tears off my face as I ran to my car. I banged my head on my steering wheel, making my alarm go off but I didn't care. My face turned red and puffy as I cried. I heard a knock on my car window.

"Your car alarm is going off," The girl commented.

I rolled down my window, I looked into the girl's eyes as the tears fell down my face, "I know."

She frowned, "Matty, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied coldly.

She walked around the car, opened the passenger door and sat down. "Please Matty, you can tell me."

"We barely know each other," I commented.

"Is this about Jenna?" She asked.

I wiped away the tears and then yelled, "Don't you have a date or something!"

The sweetness left her face as she replied, "Matty, I can tell your upset, you don't have to yell."

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool, now tell me what happened!" She demanded sweetly.

I smiled, "You're really sassy."

She smiled, "Don't change the subject!"

The smiled left my face as I finally answered, "I saw Jenna with Jake, and she chose him."

The girl leaned toward me and gave me a hug, "Do you wanna know why?"

I looked up into her beautiful sparkling eyes, "Because I was a jerk and I kept our relationship a secret."

"You're not as dumb as you seem McKibben," She joked.

As I stared at her adorable face, I smiled.

She looked into my eyes and then leaned toward me and gently kissed me. As she pulled away from me, I was confused by her action.

"Tamara?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was just in the moment," She replied.

I shook my head to tell her that she was worry, I leaned in toward her and kissed her but more passionately. She grabbed my hair with her hands and pulled it lovingly. I held onto the back of her head as we kissed each other harder. We scooted back to the backseat of the car as we kissed. She moved her hands up and down my torso as we kissed. She put her hands under my shirt and pulled it off my chest. I reached under her dress and pulled it off her.

I moved my mouth off her mouth and down to her neck. I moved on top of her as I kissed her mouth.

She grunted with pleasure and then kicked her shoes off onto the floor and then wrapped her legs around me.

There was a knock on the window and a female voice yelled, "Tamara!"

We stopped and looked up to see Jenna looking at us through the window. Tamara grabbed her dress and slipped it on and then jumped out of the car. I followed her out of the car and stood beside her as Jenna started crying.

"You and Matty!" Jenna cried.

"I'm so sorry J, it just kind of happened," Tamara apologized.

"Matty, how could you use Tamara to get back at me!" Jenna screamed.

"I wasn't using Tamara! I really truly like her!" I yelled back.

"Like you really truly liked me?" Jenna yelled.

"Guys just stop!" Tamara yelled.

We stopped arguing and looked at Tamara.

"Jenna I'm sorry I made out with Matty but you should know that I started it, not him. And Matty I have always thought you were hot but I knew Jenna liked you so I stepped aside," Tamara explained.

"Oh Tamara, I'm sorry!" Jenna exclaimed as she pulled Tamara in for a hug. "And Matty, I'm also sorry it didn't work out with us."

"No Hamilton, it was my fault, I cared too much about what other people thought but I'm going to change that so Tamara and I can be together," I replied.

Jenna stopped hugging Tamara and turned to face me, "You are going to go out with her in public but you wouldn't go out with me?"

"Jenna I'm sorry."

Jenna just turned around and walked back to the Winter Formal. I looked toward Tamara. She looked from the door to me and back again. She shrugged and then wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.


End file.
